Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles
by BertAndTiva
Summary: Tag to Faith. Tiva-ish
1. Chapter 1

Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles

**Summary: Tag to "Faith"**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Life always gets in the way, but finally! Here I am again. This is intended as an oneshot, but maybe, later on, I'll continue it ;) Thanks to my amazing beta Rachel! Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't bring me the rights to own NCIS, so nope, still not mine (if it were, I certainly wouldn't have Ziva the Fish, but the real Ziva on the show -_-)**

Ziva was usually pretty good at not showing her emotions. She could be angry, hurting, even happy, and she knew how to control her features to prevent others from noticing. It was very useful on multiple occasions, and more than once, she had used it with her own team at NCIS, more often whenever she was asked if she was 'okay'. It was her mask, and she hid beneath it all the time, to guard her true emotions, which made her weak and vulnerable, and she hated to feel like that. She had perfected her mask over the years, much so that she could even control what exact emotions to filter through the mask to make anything look believable, and what emotions to fake at the appropriate time.

There was someone, however, who could see past her carefully elaborated mask, someone who saw right through it, and it made her crazy to know she couldn't get it past him. Her poker face, as he called it, was futile against him, and that scared her, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

Today, however she didn't bother to maintain her mask. She was around him anyways, and it was a waste of energy, since he saw her. And it wasn't like she was hiding anything from him right now, well not much anyway.

_How much I love him is 'much'._ Did I just think that? No, it's not true. Slip of the tongue.

From the moment he started babbling off how he'd come across that tidbit of information that allowed him to know what to buy, she had already stepped back to give him space with Delores and watched his face intently, although his face was focused on the older lady. By the time Delores had opened the box revealing the doll, Ziva felt such pride and emotion towards the man that she could swear her eyes were getting a little teary.

When Delores hugged him, and he looked at her in mild shock, her smile was so warm that she could feel the heat spreading through her cheeks.

_Damn, why did he had to be so nice to the old lady?_

When she was determined to don't let him affect her, he did little things like that, and she found herself falling even harder for the guy. Something she was supposed to be avoiding.

_Damn you, Anthony DiNozzo._

She didn't notice when Delores wished them both a Merry Christmas and disappeared into her office again, nor when Tony stood in front of her. She snapped out of her thoughts when he placed a hand on her arm, asking his trademark question, "Are you okay?"

She looked into his green eyes and decided to do something for him tonight. Something like what he had done could not pass that simply. She smiled, "I am fine. Why?"

He looked at her strangely for a second, not letting go of her arm just yet, "Because I asked you if you thought it went well enough, and you spaced out on me".

She shook her head slightly, "Sorry, things on my head. I think it went pretty well. It was very nice of you, Tony," she said, trying to convey her feelings on the matter a little.

He let go of her arm and placed a hand on his heart with a surprised expression. "Ex-Mossad assassin Ziva David is complimenting me? Can you say it again so I can record it?" he said smirking, scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket.

She rolled her eyes and the moment was broken. Trust him to be all nice and sweet one minute, and then go back to being the Tony everyone knew. Except that she knew that the real Tony was hiding under that facade of goofball. She started walking and grabbed him by his arm, ignoring his indignant "Hey!" before he fell to walking with her back to the bullpen. "There is no need to be an ass. I am cooking, now come on".

Tony almost tripped on his desk, surprised she had said that, and turned to see her grabbing her stuff from her own desk, with her eyes cast down focused on her task, and the remnants of a smile playing on her lips. Why? "Are you serious? Or is this payback for what I said, and you're just pulling my leg?"

She looked up from her backpack in her hand and looked at him with confused eyes, putting her coat on. "Why would I want to pull you by your leg? That makes no sense."

Tony sighed and picked up his own backpack, "It means joking, Ziva. We really need to work more on your idiom skills".

She huffed and swung her backpack over her shoulder, her gun and badge in place by her hip, and waited for him between their desks. "I told you already that I speak too many languages to be worried about getting confused sometimes".

"No, Zee," he argued back, shrugging into his coat. "You'll be a US citizen soon. We need to work on those idioms, or else you could fail the test. Those are very important."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Things like that won't come up on the test."

"Don't come crying to me when you fail because you wouldn't listen to me, asking me to marry you just so you can stay here." His words would've sounded harsh enough to grant him a good smack, but his teasing tone just made her sigh and shake her head.

"I'm not cooking anymore. Merry Christmas," she waved at him and stomped off to the elevator.

He hurried to catch up with her, backpack on his shoulder, and swung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. "Nuh-uh, you invited me over, you can't take it back. You're stuck with me tonight," he smirked, silently pleading with her to agree. "I have nowhere else to go tonight. It's Christmas, and I'd be alone."

She tensed for a moment, and then relaxed against him, both entering the elevator as the doors opened. "Just because you made Delores very happy tonight," she answered, and he smiled broadly. She saw his face and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

The feel of her soft lips touching his cheek froze his body and brain, completely surprised by her actions. He stuttered when she leaned back again, face flushed, "What- what was that for?"

"You are a good man, Anthony," she smiled warmly at him, and they locked eyes, suddenly realizing how close they really were, how his arm was still over her shoulder, and how her hand rested on his chest. The air crackled with tension, and the temperature in the elevator rose a notch.

In that very moment, the elevator doors opened on the first floor, and someone cleared their throat. They separated and exited the elevator, wishing a "Merry Christmas" to the agent waiting there. Maybe later tonight they'd have another moment.

And then no one would be there to interrupt.

And maybe they wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone after all.

Christmas was a time of miracles, after all.

**A/N: Short but fluffy, and with the right amount of Tiva ;) **

**Until next time,**

**Eve**


	2. Kitchens, expensive wines and Sinatra

Chapter 2- _Kitchens, expensive wine, and Sinatra_

**A/N: I intended to keep this a one-shot, but due to public request, it will go on as a multichapter. Thank you for your reviews! I dedicate this to my dear ****_chica_****, Lena, who is soon going to publish her own first fanfic (you can't back out now, ****_chica_****)! **

**This is not an angst fanfiction, when I do angst, I'll let you know, but for now I'm all about fluff and humor, so if you just read angst, then this story is not for you. But if you like fluffy Tiva goodies, then welcome, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. thanks to Rachel for betaing this.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. This is depressing.**

Tony walked down the wine section at the store close to Ziva's apartment, trying to find the right wine to match with the dinner, but the problem was, he didn't know what was for dinner. Ziva had told him to stop and buy wine while she started on dinner, but what exactly did he buy? Red? White? Sighing, he pulled out his phone and texted her.

_Can I please know what are we eating so I can know what to buy?_

When the phone dinged signaling a new text, he didn't expect the picture attached to it, and stared at the layers of pasta and sauce and meat waiting to be fixed and put in the oven. Oh how he loved her, she knew exactly how he was craving for something Italian on Christmas night. But telling her that would end in an insecure land for both of them, so he better keep his mouth shut for the time being, and enjoy her company tonight. Smirking, he replied,

_Nice visual. Can I get one of you in an apron now?'_

She didn't reply to that one.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Tony dramatically while letting himself in in Ziva's apartment with the spare key he owned, just for emergencies of course. The lasagna scent hit his nostrils, and he inhaled, his stomach grumbling immediately. He held the two bottles of red wine he had bought in one hand while closing the door with the other. He took off his coat and sauntered into the kitchen, where Ziva was rummaging through the bottom drawer of the fridge.

"Put the wine in the counter, Tony," she said not looking up.

He put the wine in the counter, yes, but his eyes were glued to her pretty little ass stuck in the air. He inhaled sharply as his blood started pumping through all of his veins, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry as dozens of fantasies ran through his mind, involving that exact position. Was she insane, testing his willpower like this? She probably didn't even notice what she was doing. He swallowed and turned, heading to the oven instead, trying to not look back to the very arousing visual behind him. To clear his head, he opted for light banter and annoying her, just to keep his mind off how much he wanted her right now.

"How much for the lasagna, Zee-vah?" he drawled her name, knowing it irked her.

"Just a couple of minutes left," she answered, finally straightening herself and closing the fridge with some vegetables in her hand. She looked at Tony leaning over the oven window, trying to peek inside. She had heard him stop dead in his tracks when he saw her bending over, had he thought she hadn't? She had sensed him tense up behind her, and gulp before heading to the oven. Ziva smirked, pleased with the effect she had on him. If they only had the guts to act upon it… maybe something good could come out of this.

Something about it being Christmas filled her with a strange warmth towards him, an affection she surely felt before, but now she felt like it was okay to express it, to let go a little. Sighing, she put the vegetables in the counter to make a quick salad.

"But I'm hungry," Tony whined like a petulant child, carefully opening the door of the oven to take one of the garlic breads he saw cooking in there too.

He had his hand halfway to one of the breads when she pulled herself flush against him, grabbing his hand by the wrist and whispering dangerously in his ear, "Touch it, and this will be your last meal. Do you forget this is a kitchen, and that kitchens have knives?"

He gulped, his brain not really minding the threat, but her body draped over his while leaning down over top the oven. This was potentially dangerous, he should be scared as he usually was when she threatened while invading his personal space, but he wasn't. All he could think about right now was turning around and slam her into the counter while devouring her.

Sweet Jesus, if this kept going, he was in _a lot_ of trouble.

He shuddered when her breath fanned against his neck, and she surely felt it too, the tension was too high right now.

He retrieved his hand from the oven, and hers fell from his wrist and reached over to close the oven door. The movement made her press even more against him, and he had to close his eyes to control his urges, or he would do something he'd later regret. He tilted his head towards her, trying desperately to sound indignant, though it came a little strained, "Hey, I was a good man an hour ago, and now you threaten to kill me, Zee?"

She chuckled and straightened up, putting some distance between them. He followed and looked into her face, watching her fight a blush in her cheeks. Was it there for real? Ziva David, blushing? She winked and almost laughed at his carefully controlled expression, trying to act as normal as possible. The problem was, nothing was ever normal between them. She lightly slapped his ass, taking him by surprise, and turned to the counter to finish the salad.

"You still are. Now behave please, and pour us some wine."

He snapped out of the trance he'd been when she slapped his ass. What was going on?

Shaking his head lightly, he left her side and went to the other end of the counter where he had left the wine bottles. Grabbing one, he opened one of the cabinet drawers and rummaging a little, pulled out a bottle opener. It was weird how he knew his way around her kitchen.

Opening the bottle, he filled two glasses and slid one towards her. He really hoped that she liked the $120 wine. He shouldn't have spent so much, but tonight felt special, she was special, and it wasn't like she was going to find out anyways. She took her glass and clinked it against his, both drinking the wine, warming up their insides. She hummed, eyes closed.

"Tony, this is really good!"

He cleared his throat and smiled nervously, "Yes, it's one of the best you can find in DC."

Suddenly, an idea popped to his mind, and before she asked how much it had cost, he held up a finger, "Be right back," he said.

He left his own glass there and sprinted to her living room, standing in front of her speakers, he took out his iPod and stuck it on the device, turning it on. Sinatra drifted through the speakers into the air, and he smiled and returned to the kitchen, where Ziva was putting down the last touches to the salad and was going for her glass of wine.

He grabbed her hand unexpectedly before she reached the wine, and tugged at her hand, making her almost crash against his body. He smirked, his hand trapping hers and his other arm coming up around her, preventing her from pulling away, "C'mon Zee, let's dance!"

She tried to pull away, but his arms stopped her, and instead he twirled her around in the kitchen, moving freely with the song.

"Tony, let go!" she hissed, although she felt incredible being so close to him, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms around her…

He laughed some more. "Nuh-uh, Sweetcheeks. C'mon, have some fun! Show me your moves!" he exclaimed happily, twirling around with her in his arms once more, making her hair move freely with the motion.

She sighed and left her other arm settle on shoulder, letting him sway her around in the kitchen. It felt so good to be so close to him, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, sensing herself relax in his arms. He noticed too, because he smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat.

They danced freely all around the kitchen, swaying with the song, laughing merrily everytime he made her twirl with his arm and then make her come against him again. He started singing along in her ear, making her laugh even more, and then he twirled her around and pulled her back, her back to his chest, his hands on her hips. His breath caught- they were too close, but it was so good that he continued singing in her ear. His breath fell on her skin making goosebumps erupt on her neck, their hips now moving in sync to the song together.

She was an excellent dancer, and he was not so bad himself. They were both having fun indeed. But there was something more too, something much more than simple partners should feel or want. They knew it, they felt it after all, but neither dared to acknowledge it.

His hands felt so warm secured over her hips, his body flush against hers, his breath on her neck while he sang along with the song, their feet moving along with their hips like it was a well-rehearsed dance instead of an impromptu outburst in the middle of a kitchen on Christmas night.

She pulled away again in the final part of the song, turning around and falling into his arms once again, this time chest to chest. Both of their breaths hitched at the same time, as their faces had ended so close their noses were brushing together. His eyes were twinkling with the hints of a smile, and she couldn't help but look at his lips and back again at his eyes. There was something intense in his look, and as the final verse of the song faded, his hands froze on her hips, looking at her slightly parted mouth and back to her eyes.

They both felt closing their eyes and leaning towards each other until their lips were grazing. It was an almost magical moment, soft lips meeting, noses touching, neither could believe this was actually happening.

And then the oven timer went off, and they jumped apart like they had been burnt, eyes wide.

Ziva tried to organize her thoughts, but they were all scrambled due to the kiss that happened just a second ago.

Was this for real? Did he had the same feelings she had for him?

Trying to think of anything else but Tony at the moment, she stuttered, "I should- I should get that. The dinner is ready."

"Yeah, yeah, you should," he replied too quickly, his thoughts running wild inside his head, making him feel dizzy. He had kissed Ziva. Ziva David, his partner. The woman he loved. His heart was still beating wildly, when he offered to help bring the food to the table, and avoided her look while they got seated at the table, with the food and wine putting silence between them.

What had they almost done?

And why did they feel like they wanted more of whatever that was?

They were in for an interesting evening.

A/N: Okay, that was both fun and difficult to write. I laughed alone in the library while writing this between classes. I hope you liked it!

In the next chapters we will have: icebreakers, shared spoon, Rudolph, snowflakes, slippery sidewalks, wet dogs, chocolate, blankets, traditions and cold feet! Stay tuned for later chapters guys, and please leave a review on your way out! reviews make me happy!

Until next time,

Eve :)


	3. Spoon, frosting and good memories

Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles- Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm very happy for all the reviews I got for last chapter; thank you all so much! I tried to update this earlier, but college and my sister being sick stopped me. But, here it is! This one cost me a lot of work, and you'll see why. For those of you who asked me, no, they're still not going to talk about their feelings yet. The night is just starting, so relax and enjoy the ride! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****, whose stories I love, and always brighten up my Mondays! ;) Seriously, if you haven't read her stories, go now! They're all amazing.**

**Ok now, enough chat, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of assignments to do, and two tests for Friday. I do not own NCIS.**

_"Spoon, Frosting and Good Memories"_

In the end, it only took one mouthful of lasagna for Tony to break the uncomfortable silence and falling into the easy banter they were known for. After all, he had Italian blood, and it wasn't everyday that a hot foreign woman cooked lasagna that reminded him of his grandmother's for him on Christmas. He closed his eyes, savoring the amazing taste of pasta, meat, sauce and cheese filling his mouth, almost moaning with pleasure. "Mhmmm! Oh my God, this is the best lasagna ever, Zee!" he exclaimed after swallowing the first mouthful.

Ziva had tried to look as if she was eating instead of waiting for him to approve her cooking. A warm smile spread through her face as she looked at his expression of delight. Yes, it was a success.

"Thank you, I am glad you like it."

"Like it? I am in love," he smiled lightly at her, "I feel tempted to have you as my personal kick-ass ninja chef."

She chuckled and pointed to his plate, "No way. Eat it before it gets cold, Tony."

He, seeming to have forgotten the food on his plate, kept looking at her for one more second, before turning back to his dinner. They kept light conversation during dinner, mostly about the newest gossip topics around the Navy Yard, and what would be the next prank to play on McGee. Ziva finished her dinner and sat there sipping her wine, waiting for Tony to finish his third serving of lasagna. She couldn't help wondering how he managed to eat that much without getting sick. Apparently, another Italian trait was a big stomach.

He finished cleaning his plate, and leaned back in the chair patting his stomach, with the wine in one hand.

"This was the best Christmas dinner I've had in all my life! As a kid, Christmas night was one of the worst...I watched TV until I fell asleep waiting for my dad to arrive from whatever party he went to, after watching my mom get drunk and pass out on the study. I've never actually had a quiet, peaceful Christmas dinner until tonight. I'm glad it was with someone I consider my family. Thank you, Ziva for this good memory." He smiled at her with sudden seriousness and vulnerability. He did consider her family, but not in a brother-sister kind of way, otherwise he'd be heading to hell for the impure thought about his 'sister'.

So no, not as his sister, but as the love of his life, the person he couldn't live without, his whole. His throat tightened with emotion, his heart wanting to scream those words at her, but he wasn't sure she felt the same.

Ziva's breath caught in her throat at hearing that. He didn't often talk about his childhood, and to know it lacked of good family dinners broke her heart. None of their childhoods had been normal it seemed. It made her feel incredibly happy, knowing she had been able to do this for him. Trying not to express all she was feeling at the moment, she just smiled sincerely, and tilted her glass of wine towards him, "It is my pleasure. To good memories that are yet to come."

"To good memories yet to come." he repeated, hoping that she wanted to create those memories with him, because he sure as hell wanted to have them with her. They clinked their glasses and drained the wine.

Between the two of them, they carried everything to the kitchen, and Tony insisted on doing the dishes, since Ziva was the one who had cooked. While he finished the dishes, Ziva had poured them more wine and saved the leftover lasagna in a container for him to take home. She pulled out a chocolate mousse she had in the fridge, and sauntered in the living room with the cake in a plate and her wine.

"Bring a spoon, Tony," she smirked at him.

Tony saw a glimpse of the cake and hurried to dry his hands on a dish towel, grab his glass of wine, a spoon, and the bottle of wine, and hurried to the couch on the living room, where Ziva was seated with her feet on the coffee table. He put the wine bottle and glass in the coffee table and sat beside her, putting his feet close to hers on the table, and holding up the spoon with a childish smile on his face.

She shook her head and chuckled, reaching to take the spoon from him, but he just held it out of her reach and took the cake from her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with an amused expression on her face, and he just laughed and took a spoonful of the cake, shoving it into his mouth.

He moaned as the chocolate rolled on his tongue, and she tried halfheartedly to grab hold of the plate. He held the cake out of reach from her, and gathered another spoonful, this time, guiding it to her mouth.

"Open your mouth sweetcheeks…" he crooned, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a child, Tony."

"Well we have one spoon, and I have it, so open up, it's delicious."

"Ton-"

"C'mon, it's not that hard," he dangled the spoon with chocolate cake in front of her lips, and she finally sighed and opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her the cake. Of course he wasn't going to bring up that feeding each other was what only people in a relationship did.

"There you go," he smiled when she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cake; he knew she loved chocolate too much.

He took another spoonful for himself and she licked her lips as he brought the spoon to his mouth, making his grip on the spoon falter for a second. His eyes momentarily glued to her tongue running across her lips. He shoved the spoonful in his mouth to stop looking at her mouth, and got another spoonful for her.

Half through the cake, she snatched the plate and the spoon out of his hand, not minding his protests, and she ate two spoonfuls of cake while keeping Tony out of reach with her feet. There was just one more spoonful left of cake, and a small battle started between the two of them. He grabbed her feet to prevent her from standing up, and dragged her down on the couch, pinning her down with an arm, with the other reaching out for the spoon. She- he didn't even know how- snuck out from under him, ending up straddling him, and shoved the spoon into her mouth before he grabbed it, some of the frosting falling on her chin.

He pouted at her, but saw the piece of frosting on her chin. While she smiled smugly at him, he grabbed the back of her neck to prevent her from pulling back, watching as her eyes opened in surprise because she thought he was going to kiss her. However, he merely licked the chocolate frosting off her chin, his hot tongue running over her skin, making a shiver run down her spine and an involuntary shriek escape her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders to prevent from falling completely on him, and he looked at her, his hand still on her neck.

"That last bite was delicious," he said, eyes with a dark glint in his eyes, and her skin flushed. His tongue had darted to lick his lips, savoring the chocolate and the sweetness of her skin still on his tongue.

She seemed to realize the position they were in just in that moment, and tensed. He noticed, because he let go of her, sighing, but she didn't move.

She looked at him, studying him, trying to figure out what were his intentions, but came up empty handed. She decided to ask then, "Tony, what are we doing?"

He looked her directly in the eyes, and deflected the question, shrugging, "You took the last spoonful; I had the right to have at least the last of the frosting."

His eyes begged her to not push for an answer, because he'd have to admit his feelings, and end up looking like an idiot when she didn't return them. She kept looking pointedly at him, and he closed his eyes for a second, settling his hands on her waist. "Just… let's enjoy the night, please? Let go a little..."

She saw in his eyes that there was more about it, but let it pass, and nodded, getting off him to take the plate and spoon to the kitchen.

Tony exhaled and sank further in the couch, asking himself why he didn't tell her the truth when she asked. But before he could come up with an answer, she was back, and between the two of them, finished the first bottle of wine, keeping a light talk, surprisingly not at all uncomfortable. They were snuggled together, way too friendly for two "co-workers", but still felt nice to feel the warm of the other. Tony looked out the window and saw snowflakes falling.

"It's snowing," he whispered, amazed.

"Hmm?"

He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and stood up as well, both of their socked feet dragging to the window. They stood watching the snow fall deliberately on the cold and highly illuminated DC night, and she pressed her face lightly against the cold window.

"It's beautiful", she whispered, noticing he hadn't let go of her hand, threading her fingers with his. "I love snow."

"Me too. I used to catch snowflakes on my tongue every chance I had," he smiled at the memory of a sandy blonde kid running around the garden of his parents' estate, his tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake.

She frowned, her nose still pressed against the window, watching the snow. "Catch snowflakes? With your tongue?"

He looked at her unbelievingly, and had to smile at the sight of her pressing her face against the window like a small girl. He caressed her hand with his thumb. "Yes, you haven't done that? Ever?"

"No", she admitted, turning her face to look at him, her nose pink from the cold window.

He made a split decision and tugged at her hand, placing a kiss on her pink nose. "C'mon Rudolph, let's catch some snowflakes."

She frowned while he pulled her to the entryway, starting to put on his coat, scarf, and gloves that were in the coat closet.

"Are you serious? Right now?"

"There's no better time", he smiled brightly at her with childish excitement. "It's Christmas!" When he saw she wasn't getting ready, he stuck his gloves in his coat pocket and took her coat out of the closet, dressing her like a small child. She laughed at his excitement and let him help put on her coat, slapping his hands when he tried her scarf.

"I can finish, thank you."

He grinned at her and put on his gloves and boots, barely waiting for her to finish putting on her own boots, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the apartment.

They were going to create another good memory.

For them, the night had just begun.

**A/N: It seems like my muse just works in the library; I wrote this one too here hahaha. **

**Next chapter we will have…uh-oh slippery sidewalks ;), also wet dogs, chocolate, blankets, traditions, and cold feet! **

**Please please please leave a review on your way out! **

**Until next time,**

**Eve**


End file.
